


Lesson Learned

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hard Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267245) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



Severus continued thrusting, his hand reaching between them to take Harry's cock in hand.

"Wait!" Harry said and Severus froze. 

"Are you all right?" Severus asked, hoping he hadn't somehow injured Harry.

"Fuck, yes," Harry said, panting. "Want to ride you."

Severus thanked Merlin as he managed to stave off an orgasm at that image.

"By all means." He uncoupled them and helped Harry off the desk. 

Harry immediately grabbed him and snogged him breathless as they stumbled toward the leather sofa.

When Severus's calves hit the sofa and he lay back, hand firmly around the base of his cock.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, a smirk on his lips.

"I was thinking how much I love sucking your cock," Harry said as he straddled Severus's thighs. "But not right now."

Harry positioned himself and then sat down, easily taking Severus's length back inside him.

"Yes," Severus hissed as Harry started to move. 

Harry's eyes flashed and he grabbed Severus's shoulders. "Hope you can handle it."

"Try me."

Harry lifted up and slammed back down, clenching his muscles as he did. 

Severus's fingers dug into Harry's thighs. "Look at you, fucking yourself on my cock."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be," Harry murmured, muscles in his arms and thighs straining. "Need to come," he said, eyelids fluttering.

Severus grabbed Harry's hips and thrust up hard, his heels digging into the sofa for leverage, making Harry moan. 

Faster and faster they moved, pleasure spiraling through them until they collapsed, utterly spent.


End file.
